Solar Eclipse To Be Memorized
by The Heartbreak Girl
Summary: Maiko Smith. Seorang gadis biasa yang menemukan sesuatu di dalam dirinya dan bahaya yang mengincarnya.
1. Chapter 1

Gelap...

Semua yang kulihat hanya kegelapan...

Aku berbaring di ruangan yang penuh kegelapan...

Bahkan beranjakpun aku tidak bisa. Seolah-olah diriku sudah terikat...

"Dan anak itu, tak akan pernah kuanggap sebagai bagian dari keluargaku"

"Hina dirimu jika berhubungan dengan manusia. Lihatlah siapa dirimu"

Kata-kata sarkastik itu membuat dadaku semakin nyeri mendengarnya. Mungkin jika aku disana aku sudah menjitak orang itu.

"Erwin, kumohon. Lindungi Maiko"

Aku terbelalak mendengar namaku disebut wanita itu. Suaranya lembut. Aku mencoba bangkit untuk melihat wanita itu. Tapi naas, kakiku tidak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh datang...

Ternyata itu bunyi alarmku...

**Solar Eclipse To Be Memorized**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Vampire knight (c) Matsuri Hino**

**Rated T**

**Alternate Universe**

**Warning: Typos dan Ooc atau mungkin cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan minat anda(?)**

**Chapter 1:Permulaan**

Dengan mata masih tertutup, aku bangun lalu mematikan alarmku. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul jam 6 pagi. Dalam hatiku, aku mengumpat siapa yang mengatur alarm menjadi jam 6 sedangkan hari ini aku sedang libur. Dengan kesal aku membanting alarm. Alarm yang ku banting menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Aku pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya sambil melanjutkan tidur kembali. Lalu, suara pintu kembali diketuk. Aku menyadari satu hal. Sudah ke enam kali aku bermimpi hal yang sama. Aku mengabaikannya lalu membenamkan wajahku di bantal. Kemudian, pintu diketuk dengan keras tanpa henti. Aku mulai kesal lalu bangkit dari tempat ambang pintu, aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memarahi seseorang itu.

"Kau ini-"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Maiko"

Aku terbelalak. Di hadapanku sudah ada Hanji dan Eren dengan wajah ceria sambil membawa kue ulang tahun. Sungguh, aku bingung dengan hal ini.

"Bagaimana-"

"Tentu saja kami tahu, Maiko. Kau kan sudah lama bersama kami" jawab Hanji diikuti anggukan Eren. Aku tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Aku menengok ke arah kalender dan benar saja. Tanggal 20 September dilingkari dengan spidol warna merah dan diatasnya ada tulisan 'Hari Kelahiran Maiko'. 'Pasti tulisan ayah' batinku.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan permohonan"kata Eren.

"Bagaimana kalau tiup lilinya nanti saja. Aku ingin merayakannya bersama ayah dan juga kalian semua"ucapku canggung

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di lantai bawah ya"kata Hanji lalu mereka berdua turun ke lantai bawah. Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu balik ke kamarku yang cukup luas. Hari ini adalah ulangtahunku. Hari ini juga, aku genap berumur 12 tahun. Tak terasa, umurku sudah 12 tahun. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku merengek kepada ayah untuk menggendongku lalu tertidur di pangkuannya. Selama ini, aku hanya dikelilingi oleh teman-teman ayah. Aku hanya mempunyai sahabat yang selalu menemaniku kemana saja. Yaitu Victory teman masa kecilku sampai sekarang. Ayah yang bekerja sebagai ketua detektif polisi selalu sibuk. Jadi, setiap hari aku diasuh oleh Hanji atau mungkin Petra. Kadang-kadang teman ayah menjengukku seperti Levi yang wajahnya selalu datar tetapi hatinya baik, Eren yang ambisius, Mikasa yang selalu mendorongku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, Armin yang baik tetapi seperti perempuan dan masih banyak lagi . Mereka semua baik kepadaku. Aku mengetahui kerjaan ayah yang sibuk dan bisa memaklumi. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku sampai sekarang.

Aku tidak mengetahui ibuku.

Aku juga bingung. Kapan file 'ibu' ditanamkan di otakku. Kadang, aku iri dengan teman-teman sebayaku yang selalu bercerita betapa baiknya ibu mereka. Di album fotoku juga tidak ada wajah ibuku. Bahkan, ketika guru menyuruhku menceritakan tentang ibu, mereka semua menertawakanku karena aku malah balik bertanya 'ibu itu siapa ya?'. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa ibuku dan aku tidak ingin tahu siapa ibuku. Menurutku, ibu adalah orang yang kejam. Ia tega meninggalkan jejak kakinya sehingga aku sendirian dengan ayah. Mungkin, jika bertemu lagi, aku hanya diam dan menatapinya dingin.

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi yang berada di ruanganku untuk mencuci muka. Aku menatap lekat-lekat wajahku yang terpantul cermin. Mata bulat berwarna biru, hidung mancung yang kecil, bibir merah delima, rambut pirang lurus seperti jerami semua menghiasi wajahku dan ditambah kulit pucat porselen. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku mirip ayah. Orang-orang sering mengira bahwa aku ada keturunan vampir karena kulit pucat porselen. Setiap terkena matahari, kulitku akan selalu kelihatan merah seperti habis direbus. Makanya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari. Tap, kadang-kadang aku selalu membawa payung kemana-pun aku pergi.

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika hendak pergi ke bawah, aku menjumpai jam alarm yang kulempar tadi sudah pecah seperti rusa yang dikoyak-koyak mangsanya. Mungkin aku butuh jam weker baru. Aku mendengus kesal sambil membuang jam weker itu ke tempat sampah. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke lantai bawah.

Di lantai bawah, sudah ada ayahku yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran, Hanji dan Eren yang sedang memasak sarapan. Ayahku yang menyadari diriku langsung tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi, princess"sapa ayah sambil melipat korannya

"Hai ayah. Selamat pagi"jawabku seraya duduk di sampingnya

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Pasti nyenyak."

"Ya, tentu saja"aku mengangguk pelan

"Ngomong-ngomong, Selamat ulang tahun, Maiko Smith. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu"ujar Ayah lalu ia mengecup dahiku seperti seorang kekasih.

"Terimakasih, ayah"aku menjawab sambil memeluk ayahku. Tangan hangatnya membelai merasa terlindungi dan tenang.

"Maiko...kau mengingatkan ku dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu aku cintai"gumam ayah.

"Maksud ayah?"aku mengerutkan keningku heran. Aku heran dengan kata-kata yang barusan ayah bilang.

"Wah, pasangan ayah dan anak yang satu cukup romantis juga ya"ledek Hanji yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku. Sebelum ayah menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja. Karena dia putriku satu-satunya"ujar ayah lalu mengecupku dahiku lagi.

"Sudahlah ayah. Aku sudah besar"ujarku sarkastik menatap tajam ayah.

Ayah hanya terkekeh mendengar putri semata wayangnya yang cukup egois. Ya, karena hanya ayahku, beberapa temannya dan Victory yang menerima semua sifatku. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang selalu datar , sosok yang percaya diri, dan seorang 'wanita'.

"Maiko. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 12"kata Levi memberikanku kotak hadiah yang cukup besar

"Selamat ulang tahun, Maiko. Semoga panjang umur"kata Mikasa sembari menepuk pundakku

"Ya. Selamat ulang tahun, Maiko. Oh ya itu hadiah dari kami semua. Semoga kau suka ya"kata Armin. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menaruh kotak hadiah itu di sudut ruangan.

"Terimakasih semuanya"ujarku lalu duduk di meja makan diapit antara ayah dan Levi. Sekarang semuanya sudah ada di meja makan. Lalu, Hanji datang meletakkan pancake dan telur mata sapi di meja. Tidak hanya itu, Hanji meletakkan kue ulangtahun yang tadi ia bawa ke kamarku. Terlihat tulisan 'Happy Birthday Baby Girl' lengkap dengan lilin yang berjumlah 12.

"Ayo kita nyanyikan selamat ulangtahun untuk Maiko"kata Hanji dengan semangat

"Tidak perlu!"sanggahku

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ayo cepat tiup lilinnya"kata Levi

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Aku hanya ingin semua baik-baik saja dan hidupku selalu dipenuhi keberkahan. Setelah itu, aku meniup lilin-lilin. Cukup sulit juga, namun, ayah membantuku meniup semua lilin. Setelah lilin mati, semua bertepuk tangan untukku.

"Saatnya memotong kue. Pasti Maiko akan memberiku terlebih dahulu"kata Eren dengan penuh percaya diri

"Tidak mungkin bocah. Tentunya dia akan memilih Erwin terlebih dahulu"ujar Levi sarkastik

"Hahahaha bilang saja kau ingin kuenya terlebih dahulu"ucap Hanji

"Damn you! Shitty glasses"kata Levi

Lalu gelak tawa menghiasi rumah ini di pagi hari. Dalam hati, aku tersenyum senang melihat semuanya baik-baik saja.

Jadi, ini yang disebut keluarga ya...

_Di pagi hari di sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, tepatnya di tempat tidur, seorang wanita manis terduduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Pakaian tidurnya sangat anggun membuktikan bahwa ia keluarga bangsawan. Dia terbawa ke memori masa lalu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang penuh arti. Kulit wanita itu pucat membuatnya seperti mayat hidup. Tetapi, kecantikan dirinya tidak pernah pudar seiring waktu berjalan. Lalu ia menyentuh perutnya. Mengingat 12 tahun lalu, ia telah melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik. Ia melahirkan putrinya tepat di hari ulangtahunya. Bayi perempuannya adalah anugrah bagi dirinya. Ia masih mengingat wajah putrinya dengan detail. Bibir merahnya, hidung mungilnya, rambut pirangnya dan yang ia sukai dari putrinya adalah iris matanya yang berwarna biru terang sama seperti orang yang ia cintai. Mereka memang tidak bertemu selama 12 tahun. Tapi, wanita itu masih tetap mencari anaknya diam-diam walaupun keluarganya menentang keras. Karena ia sangat mencintai putrinya._

"_お誕生日おもでっとうございます。私の娘"1_

* * *

"Maiko, ini tidak akan sakit kok"kata Hanji sambil mengeluarkan jarum suntik seukuran jari ayah. Aku hanya mendengus kesal mengapa Hanji khawatir sekali. Aku sudah berada di ruangan penelitian ini sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Daritadi ia khawatir ingin mengambil sampel darahku.

" Ayolah Hanji. Aku sudah lama berada di ruangan ini"

Lalu, Hanji melilit lenganku dengan sabuk agar aku tak merasakan sakitnya. Setelah itu, ia menusukkan jarum ke lenganku. Tampak cairan merah mengalir di tabung jarum. Aku meringis ketika jarum itu memasuki lenganku. Tapi, aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja agar tidak ketahuan Hanji.  
Setelah cairan hampir memenuhi tabung itu, Hanji mengeluarkan tabung yang daritadi menancap di lenganku.

"Baiklah anak manis. Sampel darahmu sudah kudapat dan aku bisa melakukan penelitian terhadapmu"ujar Hanji sambil menutup bekas mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan Hanji. Ayah yang duduk di kursi panjang disamping ruangan penelitian melihat wajahku dengan senang.

"Bagaimana princess? Apakah Hanji melukaimu?"

"haha tentu saja tidak ayah. Kalau dia berani, aku akan membantingnya"

"Apa, kau ingin membantingku nona kecil? Pasti takkan bisa"ujar Hanji yang tiba-tiba di hadapan kami.

"Sudahlah. Ayo Maiko, kita pergi jalan-jalan. Dan kau Hanji, apakah kau mau ikut bersama kami?"tanya ayah

"Ah tidak. Aku sedang melakukan 'penelitian'. Dan juga aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu ayah dan putrinya"ujar Hanji

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu"kata Ayah lalu menggandengku keluar markas. Kulihat kebelakang, tampak Hanji melambaikan tangan kepada kami berdua. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Mau kemana kita, ayah?" ujarku ketika kita berdua sudah berada di mobil. Ayah menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kecil sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Setelah itu meninggalkan markas dan menuju tempat yang sepertinya belum pernah ku kenal. Aku juga tidak tahu kemana ayah akan membawaku. Ku lirik di jam tangan sudah menunjukkan waktu 12 siang. Aku hanya bisa duduk manis di samping ayah seperti seorang anak kecil yang diperintah tidak boleh kemana-mana. Kita melewati beberapa jalan yang berkelok-kelok yang hampir membuatku 'mabuk darat'. Itu semua telah 'terbayar' ketika aku mendapati papan permainan 'amusement park' dan kincir raksasa.

"Ayah, apa kita kesana?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kau suka, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk mantap menandai bahwa aku suka. Aku bahkan tak ingat terakhir aku bersenang-senang di tempat seperti ini. Untungnya minggu ini libur jadi aku bisa lebih bersantai. Setelah memarkir mobil lalu membeli tiket, aku dan ayah masuk ke amusement park. Aku berseri-seri ketika menginjakkan kaki-ku disana.

"Kau ingin naik wahana apa?"

"Ayah..aku mau naik semuanya"

"Baiklah..ayo, Maiko-chan"

"_Hei, sepertinya ada yang aneh disini"  
"Ayolah..kita sedang bersenang-senang. Bisakah kita melupakan hal lain?"  
"Bukan. Aku mencium bau dhampir disini"_

* * *

Erwin menggendong Maiko yang sudah tidur sejak mereka pulang dari amusement park. Ia bahagia melihat putrinya yang bersenang-senang. Putrinya terus menerus tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia mengelus rambut pirangnya yang halus.

"Ah, selamat malam, Erwin-san"kata seorang wanita berambut coklat ketika Erwin memasuki ruang tamu di rumahnya.

"Selamat malam, Petra. Kau sendirian disini?"kata Erwin

"Ah tidak. Aku kesini bersama Hanji. Hanji bilang ada sesuatu yang ia sampaikan kepada anda"  
Erwin mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali Hanji membicarakan ini secara empat mata. Biasanya dia berbicara secara terang-terangan.

"Petra, bisakah kau menjaga Maiko. Dia sudah tertidur dan bisakah kau mengganti bajunya?"

"Baik. Komandan"jawab Petra

Lalu, Erwin membawa Maiko ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Ia meletakkan putrinya di ranjang  
dengan hati-hati. Maiko kembali menggeliat ketika berada di tempat tidurnya. Erwin menyunggingkan seulas senyuman menatap wajah putrinya. Putrinya merupakan refleksi dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Walaupun ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, ia akan tetap mencintai orang itu.

"Selamat tidur, putriku. Mimpi indah"ujar Erwin sambil mengecup ubun-ubunnya.

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan denganku, Hanji?"tanya Erwin ketika ia sudah sampai di ruangan kerjanya

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu sebentar, komandan. Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu"kata Hanji. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang serius.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Setelah aku meneliti dari sampel darahnya. Ternyata memang benar, bahwa Maiko adalah seorang dhampir"kata Hanji kemudian ia terdiam sebentar.

"Dhampir adalah anak hasil perkawinan antara manusia dan vampire. Mereka memang tidak menghisap darah. Tetapi mereka mempunyai keistimewaan..."lanjut Hanji sambil membolak-balikan sekumpulan dokumen.  
Erwin memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Maiko adalah dhampir. Karena, ibu Maiko sendiri adalah seorang vampire murni yang berada di ras bangsawan.

"Hal itu memang sudah ku ketahui, Hanji"

"Ya. Maiko memang mempunyai keahlian yang sangat luar biasa dibandingkan anak seusianya. Ia mempunyai reflek cepat dan tubuh yang kuat dan tangguh. Tetapi,..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya, Maiko sedang terancam"

"Apa maksudmu Hanji?"

"Setelah aku teliti lebih lagi. Maiko menjadi incaran bagi para strigoi"

"Dhampir adalah ras yang sangat langka di era modern ini. Bahkan, jarang kita menemui dhampir di dunia atau mungkin tidak pernah. Hanya 1 dari 100.000 kelahiran adalah bayi dhampir. Ras Strigoi yang masih ada mencari dhampir untu menjadi 'budak' mereka. Hal ini tidak bisa dilawan, karena strigoi adalah vampire yang sebenarnya sudah mati lalu hidup lagi"

"Lalu, kenapa mereka menginginkan Maiko?"tanya Erwin terbelalak

"Karena Maiko mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa yang tidak dimiliki oleh dhampir lain yaitu. Mengendalikan 4 elemen. Well, strigoi sangat membutuhkan keempat elemen ini agar mereka bisa menjadi kuat"

"Erwin. Sebagai ayah. Kau harus menjaganya secara ketat. Mungkin saja strigoi ada di sekitar kita. Who knows?"

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku harus lebih melindungi putriku"ujar Erwin. Lalu ia terdiam. Ia berpikir tidak mungkin ia harus kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Erwin. Berhubungan dengan masa lalu-mu. Apakah, ibunya Maiko pernah mengunjungi kalian?"  
Erwin sebenarnya menutup rapat-rapat peristiwa itu. Ia berbohong kepada semua orang kalau ibu Maiko tidak pernah mengunjungi mereka lagi dengan alasan sudah pindah jauh. Faktanya, ibu Maiko dibawa paksa kembali ke negaranya karena sudah mempunyai tunangan.

"Ya. Mungkin"

"Begitu ya. Padahal, anak seusia Maiko butuh kasih sayang dari seorang ibu agar ia tetap merasa nyaman. Ibu Maiko-kan vampire. Jadi mereka saling bisa melindungi"

"Aku bisa melindungi Maiko tanpa kekuatan seperti seorang vampire. Aku akan melindunginya...sampai titik darah penghabisan"ujar Erwin penuh ambisi.

"Haa. Aku mengerti, komandan. Inilah yang dinamakan cinta seorang ayah"

"Istirahatlah komandan. Aku yakin, kau pasti lelah karena seharian rekreasi bersama Maiko. Ayo, kita sama-sama melindungi Maiko. Aku sendiri juga sudah menganggap bahwa Maiko seperti anakku sendiri"ujar Hanji sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Baiklah Hanji. Terimakasih"kata Erwin lalu bangkit dari kursi dan pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hanji yang masih di membuka dokumen di ruangan kerjanya.

Sesampai di kamarnya, Erwin mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil duduk di ujung tempat tidrunya. Seolah-olah, ia kepalanya dibenturkan ke dinding. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan nyawa putri satu-satunya.  
"Ruka. Sesungguhnya, aku sangat membutuhkanmu disini."

**Author's Note: Aaah akhirnya saya bisa nge-post fanfic ini*elap keringat*. Well, sebenarnya saya bikin fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel Vampire Academy dan nonton anime Ao No Exorcist. Mata saya berbinar-binar setelah membaca Vampire Academy seolah-olah seperti ada yang mengilhami/halaaaah. Jadinyaaaa saya membuat fanfic ini. Saya memelih Erwin karena cocok aja gitu jadi papa*berbinar-binar*. Dan saya akan mengeluarkan yaa semacam spin-backnya dari fanfic ini. Sebenarnya sih kalau saya rajin spin-backnya udah saya post duluan karena disitu adalah alasan saya memilih Ruka. Lalu, jika ingin mengetahui Maiko, yaa nyerempet-nyerempet christa wajahnya.**

** Tapi, ngeliat pekerjaan sekolah yang menumpuk layaknya gunung Himalaya membuat saya nangisTT_TT/lebay. Ini pertama kalinya saya menggabungkan 2 anime di dalam fanfiction. Maka dari itu, saya butuh dukungannya ya teman-teman dengan cara di review setelah membaca ini. Saya akan sangat menghargai review dari kalian semua . **  
**Buat Ruka sensei teman RP seperjuangan dan setanah kusir(?) saya persembahkan ini. Mohon maaf jika tidak terlalu bagus*bow***

**Akhir kata. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

** 1. Otanjoubi omodettou gozaimasu, watashi no musume= Selamat ulangtahun, putriku.**


	2. Hajimaru

_"Being deeply love by someone gives you strenght, while loving someone deeply gives you courage"-Lao Tzu-_

**Solar Eclipse To Be Memorized**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Vampire knight (c) Matsuri Hino**

**Rated T**

**Alternate Universe**

**Warning: Typos dan Ooc atau mungkin cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan minat anda(?)**

**Chapter 2:Hajimaru**

_Cepat..._

_Kau masih punya waktu..._

_Api yang berada di tubuhmu adalah emosi..._

_Jangan menyerah, hadapilah takdir yang berada di tanganmu..._

Aku mencoba bangkit lagi dari mimpi. Itu semua apakah akan menjadi kenyataan? Atau khayalan biasa?

"Selamat pagi, Maiko"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara wanita yang masuk ke kamarku. Aku menyipitkan mataku ketika sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya melalui celah-celah jendelanya. Aku hanya melengos dan menaikkan selimut sampai ke kepala. Entah kenapa, aku tidak menyukai matahari di pagi hari.

"Walaupun hari ini libur, kau juga harus bangun pagi, Maiko"

ujar Petra lembut sambil mengusap rambutku yang kelihatan ditutup selimut.  
"Baiklah"

ujarku dan Petra tersenyum senang. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk buang air lalu menyikat gigi. Setelah itu, aku keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati tempat tidur yang sudah rapi.  
"Setelah ini, sarapan ya. Aku memasak makanan favoritmu"ujar Petra sambil melipat selimut

"Kemana ayah?"tanyaku

"Ayahmu ada dinas pagi tadi. Mungkin pulangnya esok hari. Jadi, aku akan menginap disini"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu mengambil jaketku yang berwarna hijau yang ada lambang 'sayap kebebasan' dan memakainya. Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi di mimpi. Sebenarnya rahasia ini sudah kututup rapat-rapat. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi hal yang sama. Seolah-olah, ada seseorang yang ingin mengajakku berkomunikasi.

"Petra?"

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apakah kau percaya mimpi?"

"Mimpi?Ya. Karena mimpi adalah semua isi cinta-cintaku"

"Maksudku bukan itu. Apakah kau percaya mimpi yang terjadi di malam hari?"

"Begitu ya. Mungkin, kadang mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur dan bisa juga sebagai...pertanda yang akan terjadi nanti"

Aku mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Sepertinya, ada seseorang yang berusaha memasuki diriku tetapi tidak bisa.

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu, Maiko? Apakah ada sesuatu yang janggal?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu"

"Baiklah. Jangan sungkan-sungkan ya jika ingin bercerita. Anggap saja aku adalah kakakmu"kata Petra sambil terkekeh

"Ya. Aku akan cerita kepadamu jika ada sesuatu"gumamku

"Ayo kita turun kebawah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

* * *

Selesai melipat selimutku, Petra memberi isyarat agar aku turun kebawah. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak mencoba melupakan hal tadi. Setelah itu, aku turun ke lantai bawah. Di mulut pintu kamar, aku merasakkan seseorang bernafas di leherku. Reflek aku menoleh ke belakang, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membanting siapapun yang menyelusup ke kamar. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. 'Mungkin ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng' pikirku lalu melengos turun kebawah.

Setelah sarapan, waktuku untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan. Aku memang sangat suka menulis, tetapi entah kenapa aku sedang malas memijat keyboard di komputer. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Duduk di sofa sambil menikmati udara pagi yang masuk melalui jendela memang sangat menyegarkan. Sayangnya, hal ini tidak diimbangi dengan acara tv yang kulihat hari ini. Daritadi, aku sibuk memencet tombol remote mencoba mencari acara tv yang bagus.

"Ditemukan remaja tewas gantung diri di pohon jengkol"

"Yupi kenyalnya bikin hepii..."

"Sudah malaaaam. Ikan boboooo..."

"Pilih dia apa aku!?"

Karena sebal aku matikan saja televisi lalu menghempaskan remote itu ke samping. Naas, remote yang aku lempar itu malah memantul di sofa yang empuk dan mendarat dengan tidak elite di lantai. Tepat dibawah kaki seseorang.

"Maiko. Kau membanting apalagi?" ujar Petra sambil menatapku. Tatapannya bukan tatapan keibuan yang sering aku lihat. Melainkan tatapan yang tajam seolah-olah matanya mencoba memasuki mataku.

"Ah itu. Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya penuh ah ti-tidaak. Maksudku..."

Petra menghela nafas sejenak. Setelah itu, ia memungut potongan-potongan remote yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Aku merasa tidak enak kepadanya.

"Lain kali, coba kendalikan emosi dirimu ya..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Kemarin, tepat di hari ulangtahunku, aku memecahkan jam weker. Kasus ini sebenarnya tidak terjadi saat ini saja. Sebelumnya, aku juga pernah membanting barang-barang lainnya karena emosi yang sedang meluap-luap. Dan ayah tidak membesar-besarkan masalah 'banting-membanting'. Ia hanya sekedar mengingatkanku bahwa jangan membanting benda-benda walaupun benda itu kecil. Aku juga bingung terhadap diriku sendiri. Apakah aku benar-benar titisan dari superman? Atau jangan-jangan ibuku yang asli adalah wonder woman. Ah, tapi itu semua tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa dirimu tidak bermain bersama Victory?" tanya Petra sambil duduk di sampingku

"Victory sedang liburan bersama keluarganya"

"Begitu ya. Maafkan ayahmu ya yang tidak bisa mengajakmu liburan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti keadaan"

"Maiko tidak merasa sedih?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku sedih tanpa sebuah alasan?"

"Kukira begitu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat kau bersama gerombolan teman-teman kecuali dengan Victory. Apakah ini tidak membuatmu merasa sendirian dan sedih"

"Tidak. Aku merasa nyaman jika dengan Victory" ujarku pelan.

Aku tidak punya teman dekat selain dengan Victory. Kami bertemu ketika guru tk menyuruhku untuk bergabung dengan seseorang karena tidak membawa buku cerita. Waktu itu tidak ada yang mau mengajakku sehingga membuatku menjadi sedih. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedih. Kemudian, dengan wajah ceria sambil menenteng buku cerita bergambar beruang, ia menyeretku ke salah satu kursi. Ia memintaku untuk membaca buku cerita itu. Selama aku membaca, ia terus menatapi diriku dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar. Seolah-olah, aku adalah artis favoritnya yang pertama kali dilihat. Sejak saat itulah pertemanan kami berlanjut sampai sekarang. Jika dibandingkan, sifatku sangat berbeda dengannya. Victory adalah anak yang sangat ceria dan berusaha dekat dengan siapapun dibandingkan diriku yang cukup egois dan pendiam. Yang kusuka dari dirinya adalah, ia selalu menerimaku apa adanya. Walaupun ia mempunyai teman banyak, ia tetap tidak pernah melupakanku. Ia selalu mengajak diriku pergi ke luar bersama teman-temannya atau disebut 'hang-out'. Tapi yang kudengar hanyalah cibiran yang tidak pantas di dengar oleh orang lain di belakangku. Sejak saat itu, aku jadi menutup hati bagi seseorang yang ingin mencoba berteman denganku.

Petra menghela nafasnya lagi sambil mengelus helaian rambut pirangku. Aku membalasanya dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu. "Cobalah untuk berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Kau sendiri bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus diseret oleh ibunya untuk mencari teman, bukan?"

"Tidak. Mereka semua pembohong" ujarku ketus

"Jangan begitu. Ingatlah. Tidak semua orang itu berhati batu. Contohnya ayahmu"

"Tentu saja dia ayahku, Petra. Menurutku, tidak ada seorang sebaik ayahku. Dan kalian semua"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Selain Victory, kalianlah yang membuatku sangat nyaman dikala aku sedih"

"Begitu ya. Suatu hari, kau akan mengetahui seseorang yang juga sangat menyayangi dirimu" kata Petra sambil tersenyum hangat ke arahku.

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

Petra menatap kedepan seperti mengenang sesuatu "Ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun selain ayahmu. Bahkan, ia berani mati hanya untuk melihatmu dirimu tersenyum"

"Mulia sekali dirinya. Lalu, siapa orang itu?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya. Cepat atau lambat, Maiko"

"Hm baiklah. Aku mau ke kamarku dulu untuk mandi"ujarku lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

"Perlukah aku menggosok punggungmu?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih"

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang waktu setempat. Aku mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai menuruni pelipisku. Karena terlalu bosan di rumah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota. Letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai kesana dengan jalan kaki. Walaupun aku sudah memakai kaus tipis dan celana pendek, tetap saja aku merasakan udara panas.

'Musim panas memang menyebalkan' gumamku kesal

Taman kota yang letaknya cukup strategis ini sering dikunjungi oleh berbagai macam orang. Salah satunya adalah aku yang sering datang kesini. Entah itu bersama ayah dan kawan-kawannya atau bersama Victory. Tapi, ada yang berbeda hari ini. Taman ini dihiasi oleh kolam untuk memancing yang lumayan lebar sehingga banyak orang-orang memancing disini. Selain itu, banyak pohon-pohon yang kokoh. Bahkan ada beberapa rumah pohon diatasnya. Inilah yang membuatku menjadikan taman ini sebagai tempat favorit dikala jenuh melanda. Tetapi, ada yang berbeda hari ini, tamannya tidak ramai seperti biasa. Aku senang karena tidak harus rebutan dengan orang-orang lain masalah bangku. Aku memilih bangku yang dekat air terjun kecil. Menurutku, suara air terjun kecil itu yang membuatku menjadi lebih tenang. Aku menghempaskan diriku ke bangku tanpa mempedulikan bangku keras yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Rasanya seperti pertama kali menghirup udara bebas. Pantas saja taman ini banyak digemari karena kejernihan udaranya masih terjaga. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap lanit biru luas dan dihiasi teriknya matahri siang. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak membayangkan apa yang terjadi sekarang dan nanti. Rasanya sendirian tanpa ada orang yang mengganggu adalah kebahagiaan. Tiba-tiba, 'kebahagiaanku' diusik langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku. Aku merasa risih lalu membuka mata mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang merusak ketenanganku.

"Wah sepertinya ada mangsa baru"

Di hadapanku sudah ada lima orang pria berbadan besar. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh tato menyeramkan. Tiga diantaranya membawa tongkat baseball besi dan dua orang lainnya berbadan kekar. Mereka semua menyeringai dan melihatku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Sungguh, jika dibandingkan dengan wajah Levi yang tak pernah menyeringai, aku akan memilih Levi.

"Cantik sekali dirinya. Aku jadi ingin mencobanya ahahahaha"ujar salah satu berbadan kekar.

"Iya. Kita bawa langsung gadis manis ini sebelum orang-orang melihatnya" timpal orang yang membawa tongkat baseball

"Gadis manis, ayo kita pergi dari sini" orang yang berbadan kekar itu mencoba menyentuhku tapi aku menepisnya.

"Mau apa kalian semua?"

"Tentu saja, kami semua mau dirimu, manis"

Ugh, sungguh hina diriku dipanggil pria menjijikkan seperti itu. Lalu, pria menyeramkan itu mencoba menggendonku dengan cara meremas pahaku. Kobaran api sudah menyala di pupil mataku. Reflek aku menendang wajahnya keras. Pria itu terpental ke belakang radius beberapa meter dari bangku. Tak hanya itu, ia mengerang keras bahkan aku dapat melihat cairan warna merah mengalir di sela-sela jarinya yang menutupi wajahnya. Seketika, aku bangkit seolah-olah aku sedang menantang mereka.

"Kurang hajar kau. Terima pembalasanku ini"

Pria dengan tongkat baseball itu mengayunkan tongkat besinya ke arahku. Aku menahan tongkat itu sebelum sampai di wajah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku melemparkan tongkat itu. Selanjutnya, aku menghajarnya bertubi-tubi di kepalanya. Aku berbalik kebelakang dan langsung menjitak seseorang yang hendak mencelakaiku dari belakang tadi. Orang di belakangku itu hendak menghantamku juga. Entah kenapa, aku dapat mencium bahaya yang di belakangku. Tiga orang sudah hampir 'sekarat' di tanganku. Aku menatap tajam dua orang lainnya yang memandangku heran.

"Sepertinya, dia ingin bermain-main terlebih dahulu. Ayo kita habisi dia"

Aku menyeringai penuh arti. Belum pernah aku merasa bersemangat seperti itu 'menghabiskan' orang lain. Aku memberi ancang-ancang mengepalkan tangan dan akhirnya pukulanku mendarat di perut pria kekar itu. Pria itu terseret beberapa meter lagi sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Selanjutnya, kurasakan sesuatu mencekik leherku.

"Saatnya kau menemui ajalmu, nona manis"

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kebencian. Aku menyentuh tangannya yang melilit leherku. Sentuhan itu berubah menjadi genggaman yang sangat kuat. Aku menggenggam jari-jari itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya yang punya jari itu merasa kesakitan.

"Ah jariku. Kau apakan jariku brengsek!"

Aku mengabaikan semua pria yang mencoba menyakitiku. Mereka semua terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekarang dengan genang darah di sekitarnya. Aku berlari ke arah utara mencoba mencari seseorang. Aku berhenti sebentar di bawah pohon sambil mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang makin deras keluar. Mataku terbelalak tentang jejadian barusan. Apakah ini mimpi atau khayalan yang dibuat-buat? Entah aku merasa heran mengapa aku bisa sekuat itu. Sial sekali diriku. Mengapa harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang sialan itu yang mencoba merengut nyawaku.

"Hei gayamu keren juga"

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari sumber suara. Tetap saja tidak ada seseorang. Lalu, aku menoleh ke atas dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut coklat seusiaku tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Laki-laki yang di prediksi itu berdiri di depan rumah pohon. Kemudian, ia turun dari rumah pohon berdiri di hadapanku.

"Gayamu keren juga. Darimana kau belajar bela diri?"

Aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Aku melengos pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata kepadanya.

"Hei tunggu dulu dong. Aku bukan komplotan mereka. Aku hanya menganggumi gayamu dalam bertarung. Mengingatkanku dengan adegan di film" Ujarnya sambil mengikutiku. Tetap saja aku aku berjalan sambil mengabaikannya.

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku angkat bicara.

"Namaku Jean. Jean Kirschtein"

"Aku tidak nanya namamu"

"Oh ayolah. Aku tertarik dengan gadis sepertimu. Hei, bisakah kau mengajariku gaya bela dirimu itu?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kau siapa? "

"Sudah kubilang, aku Jean"

Aku mempercepat langkahku menghindari dirinya. Pikiranku saat ini adalah rumah dan berharap ayah yang menyambutku di ambang pintu. Jiwaku masih sedikit terguncang akibat penyerangan yang dilaksanakan tiba-tiba. Kulirik Jean masih tetap mengikutiku disamping sambil membanjiri beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

"Hei, kau mendengarkan aku tidak?" Tanya Jean frustasi

"Untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu" Jawabku ketus

"Ajari aku bela diri, sensei"

"Jangan panggil aku sensei. Aku tak pantas dipanggil sensei"

Setelah itu, aku berlari keluar taman. Tujuanku adalah aku ingin pulang dan menenangkan diriku. Aku mengabaikan panggilan Jean yang terus menerus memanggilku. Maafkan aku, Jean. Saat ini, aku sedang tidak tertarik menjalin sebuah pertemanan.

_Dari kejauhan, seorang pria berambut perak sedang mengamati gerak-gerik Maiko. Sinar matahari yang menyengat tidak dapat merasuki tubuhnya karena ia berpakaian terutup. Bahkan, orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena dirinya bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Mata Lavendernya tidak lepas dari sosok Maiko sejak Maiko melawan gerombolan orang-orang yang mengganggunya._  
_"Jadi, anak ini ya rupanya..."_

**Author's Note: Yeaaaay akhirnya update lagiiii*kibar bendera*. Ngomong-ngomong saya mengerjakannya ini seharian penuh loh -3-. Maaf jika ceritanya makin gajelas*sujud sembah*. Saya akan berusaha kok memperbaikinya dan mencoba memberi kejutan-kejutan baru :3. Jika ada saran dari cerita ini, tentunya dengan senang hati saya akan menerimanya. Saya minta dukungan lagi ya teman-teman. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah me-review cerita ini. Thankyou so muaaaacccchhh:*.**

**Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur.**


End file.
